


KageHina street fashion

by beanjournal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/pseuds/beanjournal
Summary: Are these dorks even allowed to be fashion? Whatever they pulled all the prints out of their respective closets - look at em go!A treat for Jaunepoi, for Interhigh 2019





	KageHina street fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaunepoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaunepoi/gifts).



alt="image">


End file.
